Revenge and the Romance
by rottendoll
Summary: CHAPTER 3 UP!It's the middle of fifth grade and Jimmy decides to ask Cindy for a favor. A favor that turns into an adventure of a lifetime. J/C , S/L Review please. :
1. Notes

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron.

* * *

Revenge and the Romance

_A story written by rottendoll_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 1: Notes

**Cindy's POV**

BEEP! BEEP! I quickly shot up from bed, stupid alarm clock; it was time for me to get prepared for school. As usual, I made my bed, neat and perfect. I looked around and everything seemed fine except for one thing, my diary. I completely forgot that I left it sitting on my desk, opened, since last night! Why was I so stupid? Someone could have easily read what I had written last night. Before I could finish what I was thinking, I snatched my diary and shoved it under my bed.

I finally finished getting ready, and went downstairs to eat breakfast. I was warmly greeted by my mother. "Good morning Cynthia, eat up, it will make you grow stronger and smarter," I nodded. My mother always knows what's best for me, but sometimes she gets a little too carried away. Don't get me wrong, though, I love her. Without her, I would never be the same person I am today. I strive for perfection.

After breakfast, I headed towards the bus stop only to see Jimmy Neutron with a new "invention", more like death trap, in the palm of his hands. He looked infatuated by it, and before I could think of a way to make his life miserable he interrupted my thoughts. "Vortex," he grinned. I stared at him with a disgusted look on my face. Sometimes I wish I wouldn't act like this around him, but I just can't help it. It's my nature.

"Why are you looking at me like that for, Nerdtron?" I spat. Ugh, why'd I have to say that? Why can't I just be nice to him? Uh, wait, what am I saying? This is my mortal enemy I'm talking about here. A mortal enemy that I have strong feelings for no doubt, but no one will ever find out not even Libby. Although, I think she already knows how I feel about Jimmy, I will never admit it to her myself. My reputation would be terribly ruined if anyone did find out.

"Nothing, but I do want to ask you for a favor," he looked serious, which made me wonder what he could possibly want me to do for him. He wanted a _favor_, from _me_? This made me wonder if it was some sort of trick.

"If it's going on another one of your _boring_ adventures and a chance of getting killed again, count me out," I smirked. I sensed a hint of disappointment from him, which made me rethink what I had just said. "But, if it's really important, I guess I can try to help," I sighed heavily. Jimmy's expression brightened, which made my day, not going to lie. I even hate admitting it to myself how much I truly liked—loved him.

"Okay, thanks Cindy, can you meet me at my lab after school today?" he was actually inviting me to his _lab_. He never did that, so it must have been important.

"You're _lab_? You never want me in your lab!" I practically yelled at the top of my lungs. His expression remained calm.

"Today is different, Vortex, I actually need your help," his expression relaxed. I was still a bit shocked, but I decided to save questions for later.

Before we could finish talking, the bus was a short distance away from our stop. I could already see Libby with her head phones on, Sheen with his dorky dolls, and Carl reading a book about "Llama Mating". Gross, I thought. Was I the only sane one in my class?

I took a seat next to Libby, while Jimmy went to sit next to Carl. I couldn't take my mind off what this "favor" could actually be. The more I thought about it, the more curious I got. Libby turned towards me, with a confused look on her face.

"Cin, you're not acting yourself. You haven't tormented Jimmy at all yet?" she whispered. Libby knew me too well. I always picked on Jimmy on the bus; maybe I should tell Libby what Jimmy had told me before I got on the bus. I decided against it.

"I guess I'm just tired today, I barely slept last night, Libby," she looked like she wasn't buying it, but didn't say anything against it.

"Whatever you say, girl," She put her head phones on again and continued listening to music.

The bus ride seemed long, but after what seemed like an eternity we reached our destination, Lindbergh Elementary. As much as I hated this place, it held so many memories. It was the middle of fifth grade, only a few months left and then comes middle school, with completely new challenges. I didn't want to think about that yet, though.

**Jimmy's POV**

While on the bus, I contemplated whether I made the right decision to choose _Cindy_ over my best friends to help me test my new invention. After all, she was my _rival_, but she's the only one I could trust with anything as complicated as what I was getting myself into. Besides, I actually liked her—more than a friend. We started getting much closer this year, closer than I thought. At times, I believed she felt the same, but I wasn't sure. Was I fooling myself? I tried my best to shake these thoughts away. As much as we fought, Cindy was a person I cared deeply for, something I could never deny to myself.

I quickly glanced over at her, and as usual she was talking to Libby. What were they talking about? Did Cindy tell Libby what I asked her earlier? Why wasn't she picking on me today? Too many questions flooded my mind. Either way, I couldn't help but stare at her. She was simply beautiful with her blonde hair and gorgeous green eyes. No girl ever made me feel this way, not even Betty Quinlan. Honestly, I had gotten over Betty, she was into Nick anyway. My thoughts were quickly interrupted when the bus halted and I saw a clear view of our school.

Sheen was the first one out of the bus, Carl behind him and me after that. Libby and Cindy trailed behind us and we all entered our school for another boring day- or so we thought.

We entered Ms. Fowl's classroom and took our usual seats, me up front, of course. Sheen flirting with Libby, as usual, and her looking a little annoyed. I couldn't understand how Sheen had so much courage around a girl, while I didn't have any. I was a genius, and he played with action figures, it didn't make any sense to me. Science made sense to me, girls didn't.

"BRAWKKKK!" Ms. Fowl screeched. "Class, please be quiet, you will have some time to BRAWKK read!" The classroom became quiet and we all took out our books. I wasn't in the mood to read today, which was rare. I looked over at Cindy and she looked at me too. She had a note in her hand, and when Miss Fowl turned to the chalkboard she flung it under my desk. I quickly picked it up and opened it. It said:

_Neutron,_

_ I guess I'll help you with whatever you need me to. But I swear, if I get hurt in anyway or if this is some sort of trick, you will never see daylight again. Got it?_

I smiled; this was your typical Cindy, tough and straight to the point. I decided to write back.

_Well Vortex,_

_ I can tell you this isn't some sort of trick; I really do need your help. You won't get hurt, I promise you that._

I tossed the note over to Cindy, hoping no one would notice. Luckily, she grasped it before any of our classmates or teacher saw that we weren't really reading. I could see her expression and she looked pretty content with what I had written. Before she could write back, Miss Fowl announced that our reading session was now over.

**Libby's POV**

Okay, somethin' was up between Jimmy and Cindy, but I couldn't let them know I knew. What shocked me the most was that they were passing notes to each other durin' class and looking like they were getting along? Cindy was acting a little strange this morning, too. No one else had noticed this besides me. I had to get to the bottom of this without hinting that I knew anythin' was going on. I decided it was best to bring Sheen and Carl into this, maybe they knew something about it.

* * *

Thanks for reading so far. :) It's not that exciting yet, but it will be! Review please?

Rottendoll.


	2. Food Fight

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron.

* * *

Revenge and the Romance

_A story written by rottendoll_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 2: Food Fight

**Libby's POV**

After Algebra and History, it was about time for lunch. Slowly, I walked out of the class room; the hallways were already packing up with kids rushing to devour some food. Butch was shoving everyone out of the way to be the first in line for pizza day. This was nothing new. I sighed; this was elementary school for ya. I couldn't help but think that I will actually miss this place one day. The hallways, the teachers, the lockers, the class rooms, and the overall feeling. I've heard that these are some of the best years of a person's life.

Almost forgetting what I had to do, I realized I needed to find a way I could sit next to Carl and Sheen without looking suspicious. I never went to sit with them, _ever_. I searched the school for any sign of Sheen or Carl. Just then, Sheen strolls by me and starts flirtin' with me, the way he always does. I hate to admit it, but it was kind of cute.

Nonetheless, I came up with an excuse in my mind, a lame excuse, but it was still somethin'. Sheen blabs on about his dorky nicknames for me until I finally barge in. "Sheen, I wanted to ask you some questions about ultralo-," his eyes widen as big as baseballs.

"Don't even say it! Did my ears just deceive me! You want to _know_ about Ultra lord! He's why we wake up in the morning! He's the reason sugar exists! He's.. he's," he takes a quick breath of air. I give him a look of irritation.

"Sheen, calm down! I wanted to ask you if you could let me know a lil' bout' ultra lord. My little cousin is coming from Florida and he's obsessed with him and I guess I just want to have something in common when he comes here," I lied. I didn't have a cousin from Florida. Sheen's angry expression rapidly morphs into a big, creepy grin.

"Well, why didn't you say so, Libbylicious?" he replied, raising his brow simultaneously.

"Maybe its cos' you didn't _let me speak_!" I hissed the last part at the hyperactive Mexican. Surprisingly, he let me continue. "But anyway, let's sit together at lunch and we can talk," He poked me flirtatiously and nodded his head in agreement. I pretended to be annoyed.

"Hey, Libs!" I hear Cindy shouting my name from her locker. _Oh crap!_ What am I supposed to tell Cindy? I can't just ditch her and _especially_ tell her I'm sitting next to _Sheen and Carl_!

"Oh, Cin, hey..heh," She looks at me baffled, but ignores my suspicious remark.

"Hey, uhm, is it okay if I sit with Neutron today? Uhm, like, I know he's like the hugest dork but ..heh… uhm well…I need to ask him for help on the lab report," She was heavily sweating as she spoke. Okay, this girl is **way** too obvious about how much she likes Jimmy! She won't even tell me what's up! This makes me kinda angry that she won't trust her _best friend_ with whatever is going on!

"What! **WHAT!**" By this time, I was enraged forgetting I was supposed to sit with Sheen. Enraged enough that I wanted to tell her how I was feeling. Her green eyes begin to fill with panic. Before she can reply, I shout at her. "Girl, what's up with you lately? I know there's somethin' up between you and Jimmy! You didn't yell at him this mornin' and you were passin' notes during reading! Ya, that's right, I saw that. We don't even have a lab report! Besides, you would _never_ ask Jimmy for help!" I rambled on, my face flooding with annoyance. By then, the hallways were cleared since lunch already started, so no one heard my last statement.

**Cindy's POV**

_Oh my god_, she saw us passing notes! _Should I tell her what I was going to do after school?_ I could lose my best friend if I keep secrets from her! If I do tell her, she will get suspicious about me and Jimmy. Then again, she always gets suspicious about us either way. I pondered all the possibilities. Still waiting for me to say something, I knew the right thing to do, and that was to tell her the truth. "Libby, I'm sorry. I was hiding something. Neutron asked me for a favor, and so I agreed to help him after school. He wouldn't tell me what it was, though," I finished, hoping I did the right thing telling her about the situation.

"Well, why didn't ya say so, girl? You know you can trust me with anythin'!" I smiled at her and she did the same back. "Does Jimmy want me to know? If he doesn't, I can keep my lips sealed," she concluded.

"He didn't really say not to tell anyone, but maybe you can come," I told her. She looked like she was thinking hard.

"Is Sheen and Carl going to be there?" she asked.

"Neutron didn't say they were coming. He just told me to meet him at his lab to help him with something," just as I was saying that, I see Jimmy exiting the cafeteria. "Libs, should we ask him if you could come help?" She nods.

"Neutron! Over here!" my voice echoing throughout the hallways. He glances at us and walks in our direction. I can't help but notice his blue eyes. _Oh, how they captivated me._

"Hey Cindy, what do you need?"

"You know how you wanted me to help you out today?" he looks puzzled. I wasn't sure if it was because I said it while Libby was here or that he thought I was bailing on him. "I was wondering if Libby could join us after school today, since you're probably bringing Carl and Sheen anyway," I confirm.

"Actually, I wasn't planning on bringing Sheen or Carl into this, but I guess you guys can all help out," he rubs his neck.

"Libbilicious, you ditcher!" unexpectedly Sheen interrupts our conversation. I wondered what he could be talking about calling Libby a _ditcher_. She turns around and faces Sheen nervously.

"Sheen, I forgot, I was talking to Cindy here," he looks a little upset, but appears to brush it off.

"Eh, it's okay Libs," he grins at her and she breathes a sigh of relief while twirling her dark braids. "Just, don't do it again," he winks at her. I decide not to ask anything about it, instead I change the subject back to what we were talking about earlier.

"So, Neutron, does this mean we're all coming to your lab after school?" I ask. He appears to be thinking deeply about this, before he could say anything Sheen speaks.

"What is she talking about, Jimmy?" he jumps up and down with his eyes wide open. This boy eats _way_ too much sugar in the morning.

"Well, I needed to test a new invention, do you want to help? I wasn't going to ask you initially because I know you'd do something stupid. No offense. You have to listen to me carefully though, and _don't touch or do_ anything until I say!" Jimmy looks serious when he says this. Now, I just _had_ to know what his invention could be!

"Jimmy, Jimmy, I won't mess anything up! I swear on Ultra Lord," he puts his hand on his heart.

"I'll have to take your word for it. Then it's set, we all meet at my lab after school. One of you tell Carl to meet us, also," we all nod. I still didn't get why Jimmy invited only me before he told anyone. I found this surprising, but I didn't feel it was right to ask him why. Plus, it'd be totally awkward in front of Libby and Sheen.

"Libby, we should go see if there's any pizza left, I'm starving," I tell her wearily. She agrees and we leave the two boys behind.

**Jimmy's POV**

I can't believe I just let the whole gang join in on this. Was it the right choice? I was going to find out after school either way. Truthfully, I was a little bit disappointed that Cindy and I weren't going to be able to get to know each other better since the others were there. We are usually closer when we're alone. I look over at Sheen; he looks distracted by some bug on the ground.

"Sheen, I'm gonna head back to the cafeteria to finish the rest of my pizza, see ya there!" I shout to him while walking away from the lockers.

"Wait up, Jimmy!" I turn around and wait for him to catch up. When he does, we walk back to the cafeteria and we open the door to stare in awe at what was happening. Food flung _back and forth_, _back and forth_, across the room. It was an epic food fight. What I wanted to know is how it was _started_, so I scan the room for Cindy or Libby to explain to Sheen and me what went on before we came in. I spot them both ducking under their beige trays at the corner of the cafeteria. I dodge most of the food along with Sheen who was stumbling behind me.

"Cindy! Libby! What happened?" I say making my voice louder than usual over the loud chaos taking place.

"We don't know! The food fight started out of nowhere, but I'm pretty sure I saw some person in a dark colored cape go past that window and that's when a piece of pizza, _coming from that window_, hit Butch in the head causing him to squirt mustard at a kid he thought threw the pizza at him. It got to this now," Cindy explained to me in the best way she could. A guy in a cape? That sounded odd, _too odd_.

"Are you sure you saw a guy in a cape? You could've mistaken it for something else," I ask interrogatively.

"Neutron, I'm positive!" she sounded sincere, so I just had to take her word for it. But, who could it have been? Who would want to start a food fight at our school?

"Okay, I believe you. If we find this guy, I'll take care of him," By then, the food fight was over but the cafeteria was disastrous. Luckily, Sheen blocked us from all of the messy food with a couple of trays he found lying around.

"Neutron, Libby and I are going back to class," Cindy informs me, leaving without waiting for a response. Sheen gets up to follow Libby, but I quickly yank him down to help me look for Carl.

From a distance, I spot Carl and call for him. "Carl! We're over here!" he shakes with fear from what just happened and runs over to us.

"Guu…ys.. what j..ust ha..pen..ed?" he says while still shaking. I try to remain calm for my friends, but deep down I feel like something is not right. I desperately try to avoid this feeling and change the subject. I thought it was best not to tell Carl about what Cindy had said about the guy in the cape. The poor guy was already scared to death.

"It was just a food fight, nothing to freak out about Carl," I try to sound as sure as I actually wanted to be.

"Okay Jim, but I thought I saw something else, something scarier but I couldn't see what it was too well," he whispers to me not letting Sheen hear him. _Oh, not him too!_ I grew worried, but again did my best to avoid it.

"I'm sure it could have been anything. Don't worry about it Carl," I whisper back to him while patting his back.

"Guys, we should all probably head back to class now," they both agree and we slowly get up trying to avoid all of the disgusting mess around. The person who started this food fight would never hear the end of it.

"Oh and Carl!" I yell to him and he turns around before stepping into the class room. "Meet us at the lab after school is over today! We're all gonna meet there, even Cindy and Libby," I finish.

"Okay, Jimmy," he smiles.

* * *

Thanks for all of the reviews so far everyone! I hope you enjoyed this story so far. Review please, it encourages me to write more! ;)

Rottendoll.


	3. The Lab

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron.

* * *

Revenge and the Romance

_A story written by rottendoll_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 3: The Lab

**Cindy's POV**

The sound of the dismissal bell _finally_ echoed throughout the school, and after the long day it had been, it was a pleasant sound to hear. First, _Jimmy_ asking me to meet him _at his lab! _Then a food fight, started by some creep in a cape! _What a day!_ At any rate, my head hurt just thinking about the events that had occurred.

I ran to the bus without another thought and saw that everyone was already aboard. Libby motioned for me to sit by her, and that's just what I did. I spotted Jimmy and Carl sitting in the same seat, and Sheen in the seat in front of them. The bus was jam-packed; I couldn't wait much longer to get to the lab! Honestly, I was actually excited.

"Cindy, what do you think Jimmy wants to show us?" Libby breaks the silence between us.

"I have no clue, probably something stupid. You know, the usual dorky stuff he has in store," I giggle and she joins in. Fortunately, Jimmy doesn't pay any attention to us due to the fact that he was in a conversation with Carl.

The bus comes to a standstill, the majority of the students exit the over crowded vehicle. I notice Jimmy waving toward Libby and me to follow him. Finally, Jimmy, Sheen, Carl, Libby, and I are in the lab. I look around, this place never ceased to amaze me, even if it was only a few times that I've actually been in here. "So Neutron, what do you want to show us?" I ask, getting straight to the point.

"I was just getting to that Vortex, hold on," he replies and walks towards some shelves. After some time, he comes back with a slender tool. "Guys, I'm going to introduce to you one of my best inventions yet," he boasts. What could be so special about _that_? "It's the Pen-of-Life 3000!" He pushes a small button at the end of the pen-like invention and it begins to glow.

"What's so special about a glowing stick?" I ask, giggling slightly. The others are silent as Jimmy starts drawing in mid-air. I was confused at first until I realized what the invention was capable of, it was amazing! He drew a banana, the outline of the banana glowed in the air. What happened next was what really got me, Jimmy held out his hand and a REAL banana slipped into his hand! Now I understood what an astonishing invention this truly was, what you draw comes to reality. All of us, apart from Jimmy, had our mouths hanging open at what our eyes just experienced.

"Now, you know why it's special," I nod in agreement. As stubborn as I could be, even I couldn't argue with that. "I'm planning on doing some more tests with it, but so far it's been working efficiently," Suddenly, Sheen grabs the pen. "No, Sheen! Only I can use it for now, until I've finished testing it," Jimmy informs the dorky weirdo.

"Jimmy, your invention is.. is.. is.. the best thing ever! I CAN BRING ULTRA LORD TO LIFE!"

"No way Sheen, we're gonna draw llamas! I want so many, Jim!" Carl jumps in.

"You both are crazy! Money's what we're going to draw!" I yell. Jimmy rubs his temples, while closing his eyes at our reactions.

"See, this is why I wasn't sure if I should show any of you this. If not handled properly, it could prove fatal," Jimmy looks extremely serious.

"Fatal, what do you mean Jimmy?" Libby questions his statement, her big brown eyes showing a hint of fear.

"If we abuse its powers, it could cause major problems," Jimmy restates and Libby seems to agree with him.

"Then why did you make it, Jimmy? DO YOU REALIZE WE CAN DRAW ULTRA LORD TO LIFE!" Sheen's outburst causes Jimmy to laugh.

"Sheen, we can only draw things that already exist!" Sheen frowns and crosses his arms.

"Jimmy, Ultra Lord DOES exist!" He yells.

"That's not my point, the only things we can draw are things that exist now and that existed in the past, nothing that's make-believe," he confirms.

"So Jimmy can you draw a llama for me?" Carl pleads. Jimmy sighs.

"Fine, but I'll trust Cindy to draw this one, I'm not a talented artist anyway," I smile at the gesture. He hands me the Pen-of-Life and I begin to outline a llama's body and just like what happened with the banana, the outline glows and it turns real. I was still absolutely mesmerized. I was also happy that Jimmy let me try the invention out even though he said he wasn't completely done testing it.

"Jimmy! He's so cute! Can I please keep him, pretty please with sugar lumps on the top?" Carl makes the puppy dog face.

"No Carl, this was just another example. I'm going to zap him back to nonexistence," Jimmy points the pen in the direction of the llama and presses the other end of the invention and rays of light shoot towards the llama, and he's gone.

"What now, Neutron?" I ask simply.

"Well, I want to test the invention on the moon. I know it works here on earth, but I'm not positive it will work outside of its atmosphere. I believe it will come in handy one day, if I ever do need to use it in space," he explains. "I wanted to know if you guys would like to join me, a trip to space wouldn't be the same without all of you guys," he grins. Sheen and Carl jump up and down with excitement, while Jimmy waits for me and Libby's answer.

"As long as I'm not killed, I'm in," I reply.

"Me too," Libby adds.

"Then it's settled, we meet here tomorrow morning at 9. I'll have Chip call our parents letting them know we're going on a weekend field trip," he concludes. Everyone but Jimmy head towards the lab exit, me last. I wait behind a little to tell him that I really liked his invention. This was very unlike me, but hey he trusted only me to test the invention, which was unlike _him_.

"Neutron," he turns around from his computer, he looks nervous.

"Oh, uhm hey Cindy, what's up?" he asks a little shocked that _I_, out of all people, stayed behind to talk.

"I just wanted to say that your invention is pretty cool. I have to admit I didn't expect you to let me test your invention since, you know… we're not the best of friends," I feel a slight sadness as I say this.

"Thank you. It's nothing Cindy, I know we fight a lot and everything, but that doesn't mean I don't trust you. I do consider you one of my best friends now, not to sound weird or anything," he blushes. "Besides, I don't think the others would use it accordingly," he adds quickly, his deep blue eyes captivating me once again, and for the first time I really wanted to tell him how I felt. My mouth refused my heart, though.

"Heh, well good night Jimmy, see you tomorrow," I didn't know what to say. I was dreaming, he basically told me he trusted _me_, Cindy Vortex, his rival!

"Good-," he froze. "Did you just call me Jimmy?" his face frozen.

"Yeah, well bye!" I quickly rush out, waving one last time.

**Jimmy's POV**

Cindy _actually_ admitted she thought my invention was cool. I really couldn't believe it; I was glad to have let her use my invention first. Hopefully, the others hadn't gotten suspicious about that, though. To top it all off, she called me Jimmy; in Cindy's book that was a compliment. Recently, I've been thinking about Cindy more and more, almost more than _science. _Why was I always thinking about her? I loved science, did I really love her? What does love feel like anyway? I kissed her before, and it felt like the most magnificent thing ever. I was stranded with her on an island before. I just couldn't grasp the concept. I was at a loss; I tried avoiding these bizarre feelings for a long time. Usually being a boy genius meant I essentially knew everything, why didn't I comprehend this?

After trying to figure it out, but failing miserably, I decided it was time to program Chip to call our parents at exactly 7:30 AM tomorrow. First Chip needed to call my mom and dad, next Sheen's dad, Carl's mom, Libby's mom, and lastly Cindy's mom. I never liked Cindy's mom, partly because she wanted her daughter to be perfect. This was probably one of the causes of our constant fighting; she had to be the best to please her mother. Being a genius, it wasn't possible for her to be the best in the class anymore. Don't get me wrong though, I love competing with her, school would be boring without her trying to be better than me. She gave me something to look forward to, even when she could be harsh at times. I was used to Cindy's antics.

I yawned. I was exhausted after a long, but kind of good day. I began switching my thoughts to earlier, the food fight. I still found it strange how Carl and Cindy both claimed to have seen something "scary" and "in a cape". I laughed to myself. It had to be their imagination. I took off my white lab coat and placed it in a closet I had just installed in my lab a few months ago. I turned the lights off in the lab and slowly crept out into the night.

**-Jimmy's POV Ends-**

Little did he know, a pair of bright red eyes was stalking him through the bushes.

* * *

*intense music comes on* 0_0

The more reviews I get, the more it makes me want to write! Anonymous reviews are welcomed :)

RD3


End file.
